CORAZONES HECHIZADOS
by sweetsorceress301
Summary: RON W. Y HERMIONE G. ANTES DURANTE Y DESPUÉS DE LA BATALLA
1. LLAMADA INESPERADA

Primero debo afirmar que ninguno de los personajes son míos y que existen gracias a J.K ROWLING…

Espero les guste este minific que ha salido de mi cabecita loquiz!

**LLAMADA INESPERADA**

Eran días difíciles tanto para magos como para muggles ,hacían meses que LORD VOLDEMORT, el mago más poderoso y malvado de todos los tiempos, había vuelto y ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, director de Hogwarts, había muerto a manos de SEVERUS SNAPE.

FAMILIA MUGGLE ASESINADA ; AUMENTA NUMERO DE MORTIFAGOS - leía una asustada HERMIONE GRANGER.

-Hermione, el té está listo…

-ya voy mamá - respondió la castaña, luego de una pausa sonó su teléfono móvil…-quien será?-pensó- nadie más que Ginny Harry y Ron..( JA como si ron se atrevería a llamarla y usar el teléfono) – tienen mi numero…

- alo?

- aló?, Hermione?

- sí ella habla, quién es?

- Ron…

No se lo podía creer hace solo unos segundos pensaba que RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY nunca la llamaría y que él nunca volvería a usar el teléfono después que una vez le ocasionara un castigo a Harry. Se detuvo y dijo:-Ron…?, Ron weasley?

-sí, el mismo qué otro Ron weasley conoces?

Al escuchar esto ella no pudo evitar sonreir…

-ningun otro, pero me sorprende que me hayas llamado por teléfono…

-en serio me crees tan cavernícola para no saber usar un teléfono..

-no, no es eso solo que … como estas?

-yo bien, bueno es un decir, nadie puede estar bien en estos tiempos y tú?

BUENO ESPEO LES GUSTE LA PRIMERA PARTE LA SEGUNDA ES LA CONTINUACION DE ESTA BESOS

HECHIZERA 3


	2. TE NECESITO

**TE NECESITO 3**

**B**ueno eta es la continuación de la historia que acabo de publicar…..

Espero les guste!

_... bueno yo igual, estoy preocupada por mis padres tu sabes que ellos son muggles y están a punto de hacer un viaje a Australia y temo que corran peligro…-decía Hermione a la vez que su voz se quebraba

_... Hermione, estas bien?... si me necesitas no dudes en decirlo- no hubo terminado de decir esto ella lo interrumpió

_Ron, me puedes hacer un favor?

_sí, claro, solo dime…-respondió el pelirrojo.

_podría pasar unos días en "LA MADRIGUERA"…?

_si, por supuesto, solo dime y te voy a recoger..

_...te parece en cinco minutos…

_ahh? Cinco minutos? Estas segura?

_si, por favor, "TE NECESITO"…

Ron no pudo creer lo que escuchaba era la chica que quería desde su primer año en Hogwarts y le decía "TE NECESITO".

_Si ahí estaré, pero me podrías dar tu dirección?

_ si claro, apunta…

Es un capitulo muy corto pero tengo muchos más para colgar porfa dejen reviews ( acepto críticas constructivas y destructivas) JAJAJAJA…

BESOS

HECHIZERA


	3. EL SACRIFICIO

**EL SACRIFICIO**

Bueno no sé si les habrá gustado el segundo capítulo pero aquí les va el tercero

PD: todos los personajes de este fic son creación de J.K ROWLING yo solo me doy la libertad de jugar con ellos.

Luego de dictar la dirección se despidieron y Hermione bajo a la sala de su casa donde sus padres estaban sentados de espaldas a ella, se acercó sigilosamente con la varita en la mano y limpiándose una lagrima que caía de su mejilla, murmuro en voz muy baja y temblorosa:"OBLIVIATE", señalando a sus padres, de pronto todas las fotografías en las que ella aparecía se fueron borrando inmediatamente, pues les había borrado la memoria para que no supieran que tenían una hija y se vallan de viaje sin ella.

Dicho esto salió de su casa con un pequeño bolso, unas cuantas lágrimas caían de sus ojos, cuando de repente apareció Ron a solo dos metros de ella.

_llegué puntual?-dijo el

Hermione noto que llevaba una escoba NIMBUS 2001 en la mano y una bolsa de ranas de chocolate.

Ella sin saber por qué fue corriendo hacia él y lo abrazó como nunca antes ,o había hecho.

_hey, que ocurre? Por qué estas llorando?

_les borre la memoria a mis padres para que no sepan que existo y se vallan a Australia sin mi…

_que hiciste qué?

_si, lo hice para que estén a salvo.

Ron la abrazó intentando calmarla y le dijo:

_ quieres tomar algo?

Bueno espero les haya gustado y luego pondré el cuarto capítulo que será una gran sorpresa…BESOS : HECHIZERA


	4. UNA LINDA SORPRESA

Bueno aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo de este fic y ojala dejen reviews.

Por formalidades dejo en claro que todos los personajes son creación de J.K ROWLING gracias a ella por crear un mundo de fantasía tan bueno como Hogwarts.

**UNA GRAN SORPRESA**

Luego de unos minutos, en los cuales Ron consoló todo lo que pudo a Hermione, estaban sentados en una cafetería muggle, que como es obvio el no conocía, pero con la ayuda de ella ordenaron unas hamburguesas con patatas fritas y soda para ambos.

De repente Hermione noto la escoba de Ron y pregunto:

-quien te la compró?

-Bill me la regaló, se la regalaron en el trabajo, por?- dijo el comiendo un trozo de hamburguesa

-y por qué la traes?- preguntó ella un poco confundida

-para ir a la madriguera

-…pero, yo le tengo pánico a las alturas, acaso se te olvido?-pregunto ella indignada

-pues hoy lo perderás-dijo el sin quitar la mirada de las patatas que acababa de morder

-no pienso subirme a eso- dijo ella desafiante

-oh, sí lo harás-dijo el burlonamente….

Hermione no sabía que decir, pues en parte le parecía algo lindo pasear en escoba a la luz de la luna con el chico que amaba.

Unos minutos después de salir de la cafetería se aparecieron en unas colinas altas.

-por qué estamos aquí-preguntó ella.

-para una sorpresa…cierra los ojos-dijo el mirando hacia todos lados.

-una sorpresa?, Cuál?-indagó ella

-solo ciérralos, por favor…

-ok lo hare ,,,- dijo ella cerrando sus ojos café

Apenas los cerró, Ron apareció una canasta de camping, un mantel y unas velas.

-ábrelos – dijo él temeroso.

Al abrirlos ella no pudo evitar sorprenderse y dijo :

-Ron, esto es…

-no te gustó…- la interrumpió él- soy un idiota, no soy muy bueno con los detalles, pero…

No pudo terminar de decir esto cuando ella dijo:

-_MAGNIFICO-_ con los ojos brillando como las estrellas del cielo.

-ahh?, en serio?- dijo él aturdido

-sí, me encanta, como se te ocurrió?

-no lo sé, solo quería animarte un poco mira traje dulces de Honeyduke…

* * *

><p>bueno espero que les guste y no se cuando volvere a publicar<p>

porfa dejen reviews...

BESOS

hechizera

PD : alguien sabe cuando es la proxima inscripción a pottermore.

si alguien lo sabe mandeme un inbox


End file.
